Siempre Estaré A Tu Lado
by Jimena-chan
Summary: Tu imprudencia fue la que me hizo ver en verdad lo que sentías por mí... cuando en medio de toda la facultad me gritaste que me amabas con todo tu ser y que preferías mil veces estar muerto a verme con otro... Y la vergüenza que pasamos en ese momento par


SIEMPRE ESTARÉ ATU LADO

"Adiós mí cielo... te amo mucho... prometo escribir"

Me dijo el... podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mí rostro... Dios me sentía tan triste en ese momento, cuanta dicha había sentido el día que me pediste ser tu esposa, el día que me dijiste que deseabas mas que nada estar el resto de tu vida a mí lado.

Y por supuesto... yo también lo deseaba...

"Inuyasha... no creo poder estar sin ti un año..." le dije mientras escondía mí cabeza en tu pecho y aferraba mis brazos sosteniéndome de tu cintura...

Parecía tan irreal todo...

"Sólo será un año..." Me dijiste con esa voz dulce que sonaba tan encantadora en ti...

Es extraño por que cuando te conocí eras muy desagradable para mí... tan tosco... tan imprudente... tan arrogante y sobre todo orgulloso...

Fue precisamente lo que me enamoró de ti... Tus brazos y movimientos toscos fueron precisamente los que me llevaron hasta la cima del cielo la primera vez que me hiciste tuya...

Tu imprudencia fue la que me hizo ver en verdad lo que sentías por mí... cuando en medio de toda la facultad me gritaste que me amabas con todo tu ser y que preferías mil veces estar muerto a verme con otro... Y la vergüenza que pasamos en ese momento para ambos fue enorme... pero la dicha de aquel momento tan especial para los dos, la plática de lo sucedido aun después de esos años era lo que nos ponía de buen humor en los momentos de discusión cuando sentíamos que ya nada tenía arreglo...

Todas las tardes que pasamos juntos tumbados en el sofá viendo televisión... como nos reíamos de todas esas personas que parecían estar locas al intentar hacer algo fuera de lo común para conseguir solo 15 minutos de fama.

Todas las noches en que nos quedábamos a un paso de consumar la pasión... por que yo tenía miedo...

Y recuerdote rostro sonriéndome de manera tierna por mí sonrojo de haberme encontrado con una parte de tu anatomía que estaba en extremo rígido debido a la situación.

Justamente una de esas noches mientras mí espalda estaba recargada sobre tu pecho y ambos estábamos sentados en el auto platicando de nada para variar me lo dijiste... me dijiste ese plan que me congeló el corazón...

"Partiré a Londres... tengo que revisar unos asuntos del negocio de mí padre... tengo que hacerlo durante un año para que la compañía sea mía..."

"Inuyasha..."

"No llores mí amor... lo hago por ti y por mí... por nosotros... por que quiero comenzar bien las cosas... quiero que tengamos un lugar estable, una familia, que nuestros hijos no sufran por que falte algo en casa..."

"Pero y si tu...te olvidas de mí" la lágrimas en mí rostro eran incontables... si pudiera solo aproximar el número de lágrimas que derrame ese día solamente podría comparase con el número de estrellas que brillan y han dejado de brillar en el cielo.

Tomaste mí rostro con tus manos... acariciaste con tus pulgares la comisura de mis labios y me besaste con mucha dulzura...

Pero para mí fue tan amargo... fue como la despedida... en ese momento comprendí que no quería verte marchar... pero era demasiado importante para ti que sentí que lo único que importaba era apoyarte...

Y así lo hice.

"Te esperaré siempre... escribiré todos los días..."

"Gracias mí amor... cuando regrese nos casaremos y no dudes que contestaré cada una de tus cartas"

Y volviste a besarme...

Con tanta pasión y al mismo tiempo tanta tristeza... por que también podía sentir que tu no querías partir, pero por mas que deseemos algo no podemos obtenerlo.

Ese beso fue el preludio de la letanía del acto de amor.

Quisiste separarte por que tu sabias muy bien el temor que en mí ser vivía ante tal entrega... Pero no te lo permití... tu eras el hombre de mí vida... mí otra mitad... así que en ese momento lo decidí... tu serías el único hombre que entraría en mí cuerpo y bailaría entre mis muslos para entregarme nueva vida...

Arrancaste el auto y nos dirigimos a tu departamento...

Rodaste el pomo de la puerta y justo cuando iba a hacerte un comentario tu comenzaste a besarme... de la misma manera que en el auto mientras charlábamos, caminaste conmigo en la penumbra del departamento hasta entrar en una habitación.

Dejaste mis labios para pasar tus manos por mí pelo y sonreírme, enlazaste tus dedos con los míos y lentamente avanzamos hasta la cama... en el transcurso pude notar un portarretrato en el buró al lado de tu cama...

La foto que nos tomamos en nuestro primer aniversario de novios... aquella que me dijiste "solo será una fotito... sin poses" y yo te creí... pero justo en el momento del flash tu me besaste... y la obvia sorpresa quedo inmortalizada en esa foto...

Te sentaste en la cama y me invitaste a tomar la misma posición entre tus piernas.

Lentamente fuiste tocando cada rincón de mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, hasta que tus manos finalmente se posaron sobre las mías para indicarme que deseabas que yo hiciera lo mismo sobre tu cuerpo.

Y así lo hice

Es increíble la velocidad con la que un hombre puede destrozar un sujetador...

Forcejeaste un par de veces con el gancho hasta que no soportaste mas y terminaste por rasgarlo... Y entonces mis senos estuvieron a tu merced... los observaste un momento y un tono rosa en tus mejillas me habló de la excitación que comenzaba a gestarse en tu ser... y en tu entrepierna...

Acariciaste en contorno de mis senos delicadamente con tus dedos... deje salir un suspiro acompañado de tu nombre y entonces tus dedos pellizcaron delicadamente mis pezones que en ese momento estaban totalmente endurecidos... y tu lo notaste.

Y de pronto todo paso tan rápido... me encontraba ya recostada en tu cama, solo con mis braguitas de encaje blanco puestas en mí y tu cuero sobre el mío... también con tu ropa interior solamente.

Recuerdo haber entrado en pánico en el momento en el que sentí tu miembro grueso y duro, que aún se encontraba cubierto, contra mí abdomen, también recuerdo tu dulce sonrisa ante mí miedo. Entonces tu tomaste mí mano y a punta de suplicas hiciste que te tocara.

Entonces note como tus ojos se cerraban de placer... el placer que te había provocado el momento en el que había vencido mí cobardía y había apretado tu miembro entre mis dedos.

Bajé tu ropa interior hasta donde me fue posible... Y comencé un intenso vaivén de caricias en esa parte tan deliciosamente erecta de tu cuerpo.

Te escuché gemir mí nombre y mí deseo se desató.

Peor antes de cualquier otro movimiento tu me detuviste y me besaste.

Pude sentir como bajabas lentamente de mí boca a mí mejilla.

De mí mejilla a mí cuello

De mí cuello a mí pecho...

El valle entre mis senos.

Mí estómago.

Mí ombligo.

Mí vientre...

E intente detenerte pero ya estabas irremediablemente bajando mí braga, hasta donde te fue posible... así como lo hice yo...

Pero ya estabas irremediablemente cruzando por el triángulo oscuro y rizado que daban paso a la parte mas íntima de mí cuerpo...

No sabía que pusiera gemir tan fuerte.

Y es que tu lengua tocaba exquisitamente mis zonas mas sensibles, lamías constante mente... tu saliva se confundía con mis fluidos... Lentamente... Tortuosamente... Tu lengua no dejaba de moverse... hasta que tus dedos comenzaron a tocar mí clítoris también...

Y entonces pude sentir una fuerza que se aproximaba y amenazaba con golpearme de una manera tan brutal que me estremecía y me hacía querer huir también.

Deseaba que llegara.

Pero de repente te detuviste y yo te mire furiosa por haber interrumpido esa energía que crecía.

Te acomodaste en mí y lentamente entraste en mí cuerpo.

No sabía que el dolor pudiese ser tan placentero.

Muy lentamente comenzaste a moverte... y por Dios que las descargas que provocabas en mí ni si quiera podían hablarme de una tormenta eléctrica... ese término sería demasiado "tibio" para descubrir tal sensación.

Gritábamos nuestros nombres al unísono.

Hasta que tus movimientos rebasaron el límite de la cordura y nos llevaron a tocar el cielo con nuestras propias manos.

Y así aún unidos nos quedamos dormidas con la dulce frase "Te amo" muy dentro de nuestro ser.

Los días después de eso fueron deliciosamente empalagosos.

Hasta momento de tu partida...

"Te amo Kagome"

"Adiós mí amor"

"Por favor mí amor... no llores mas... regresare pronto... verás que se pasa rápido, escribiré"

"Mas te vale"

Y un beso pequeño en los labios y la voz de una mujer sobre nuestras cabezas "Vuelo 32 con destino a Londres el la sala número 3"

Y te vi partir

Que desdichado corazón tengo... cada paso que das me aleja de ti... pero confió en ti...

Te amo.

_13 de abril _

_Inuyasha:_

_Me alegro que todo este bien allá... Se que debe ser difícil trabajar casi todo el día pero tómalo con calma verás que todo se resuelve pronto._

_Cierto... tu francés no es perfecto pero siempre hay gente que esta dispuesta a ayudar._

_También te extraño y no veo la hora de volver a estar a tu lado... la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez la repito en mí mente cada noche cielo._

_No quiero quitarte tiempo._

_Te amo mucho gracias por responder mis cartas._

_Con amor _

_Kagome._

_01 de mayo_

_Inuyasha:_

_Comprendo que este muy ocupado pero me gustaría que contestaras con mas regularidad... cada vez que veo el buzón vacío mí corazón se parte._

_Me alegro que hayas hecho amigos, sería estupendo que vinieran a nuestra boda, y por cierto ya estoy escogiendo mí vestido... se que te va a gustar_

_Te mando un beso y no olvides que te amo._

_Kagome._

Esa fue la última carta en la que recibí respuesta.

Peor no me importo mucho por que faltaban solo dos meses para volverte a ver y sabía que tal vez el estaba afinando los últimos detalles del viaje de regreso.

Dos meses nunca habían sido tan largos.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Mí voz se escucho desde el lugar en el que te esperaba.

Tu me enseñaste a leer las emociones, me enseñaste que los sentimientos nunca se dicen con palabras si no con gestos... con acciones.

Y eso fue lo que pretendí en ese momento... leerte.

Pero lo que leí me asustó... tu rostro representaba inquietud, representaba todo... menos felicidad

Tal vez estabas muy cansado pensé y de cualquier modo te abracé... sin ser correspondida.

"Debo hablarte de algo" tu voz sonó tan lúgubre y tensa... ¿querías dejarme?

Y de pronto estábamos sentados en la cafetería del aeropuerto. No lo había notado pero solo traes una maleta... Solo una maleta...

"¿En dónde están tus cosas?"

"Están en casa"

"Pero si tu casa..."

"Kagome... te aprecio mucho pero..." ¿Me aprecias dijiste? "Las csas han cambiado... estando en Londres la soledad de no tenerte me venció... creí que podría soportarlo pero... conocí a alguien... una chica... y me enamoré Kagome... me casaré con ella y viviré en Londres"

¿Mí vida a terminado? Por que sinceramente deseo que así sea... y no hay nadie a mi lado solo susurros "Perdóname" "No se como paso" "No quería lastimarte"

"Esta bien Inuyasha... si has tomado esa decisión... te deseo lo mejor" El anillo que me entregaste el dia que me dijiste todas las cosas sobre tu amor eterno hacia mí ahora descansa sobre la mesa.

Veo tus dorados ojos otra vez... ¿Qué hay en ellos? ¿Acaso están arrepentidos?

No quiero averiguarlo.

Salgo a toda prisa lo único que quiero es huir de ahí y corro hacia el estacionamiento.

"Kagome" es lo último que escucho de tu voz arrepentida antes de sentir ese golpe mortal en mí cuerpo.

¿Por qué me siento así?

Nada me duele

Ahora lo entiendo... estoy muerta... Gracias a Dios...

"Kagome" y me sostienes en tus brazos... de alguna manera puedo sentir lo que tu sientes y un dolor inmenso invade tu corazón... estas arrepentido... has caído en cuenta de que me amas a mí y nadie mas... que lo que imaginaste amor fue solo la necesidad de volver a sentirme

"No me dejes... no mí amor perdóname... te amo... Kagem te amo..." Los paramédicos intentan separarte de mí pero tu no lo permites... Sabes que será la última vez que me sientas en tus brazos.

"Lo siento en verdad Kagome... Dios... te amo... te amo... te amo..." Y tu voz se pierde en llanto...

"Kagome" has venido a verme... aunque ya han pasado varios años tu nunca dejaste de hacerlo... aun traes contigo el anillo que me diste y que yo devolvi..

Aún las lágrimas se asoman en tus ojos... pero ya estas tranquilo, has comprendido que te amo y siempre te amare en donde quiera que este y de cualquier forma.

"Te amo Kagome... espero volver estar a tu lado pronto mí amor..."

Y dejas las rosas sobre mí lápida...

No estoy triste al verte marchar al contrario estoy feliz

Por que siempre estaré a tu lado...

Fin.


End file.
